


Stardust

by ShrubbyScribe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrubbyScribe/pseuds/ShrubbyScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were partnered together, they were a perfect match. A one-sided Spirit/Stein fic about their time spent at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbeta’d, semi-long ficlet I threw together to get me back in the writing habit so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes. I don’t read Soul Eater anymore so I’m just going by what I remember. This was based around the song Stardust by Sound Horizon, give it a listen if you want to understand my thought process while writing this.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO9jx1u5wlU

Looking from the outside, it would be difficult to comprehend how the two could make a good match. Spirit was outgoing, wore his emotions on his sleeves (sometimes quite literally when the tears began to flow), and always managed to make friends wherever he ventured. Stein, on the other hand, was reserved and radiated a creepy aura quite often. Thus he was avoided by almost everyone when found alone. But after years of practice, the two had found a balance.

Just a light touch to Spirit’s arm or shoulder was usually enough to calm the redhead from one of his outbursts. In return, Stein was encouraged to join the conversations with their fellow classmates with a small nudge or a quip of words. His small bouts of insanity had also lessened with the Scythe there to calm him down in his own way.

On their climb to reach their title of “Shibusen’s finest,” Stein had not been blind to the attention it brought them. For himself, those who once bullied him began to respect and even fear his abilities now that he had the results to show. For Spirit, he had gained more comrades and even more admirers. It was due to the latter group that Stein began keeping close to the Weapon, warding away other Meisters as well as females now vying for Spirit’s attention.

Yes, Spirit was turning into quite the ladies’ man. Not a day passed when he wouldn’t be approached or bombarded with letters with declarations of undying love. Much to Stein’s relief, Spirit had declined each proposition politely (it was difficult not to when Stein made himself both a physical and metaphorical obstacle between the Scythe and any girl). Never the less, Spirit was pleased the have so many girls openly chasing after him for once.

But Stein noticed one of the more persistent young women before Spirit. She was a talented Meister, second best to himself in the class, and often referred to as the most beautiful in the school. Stein couldn’t argue that much, she was very attractive once he took a good look at her. A small, slender build, soft and flowing hair, caring eyes, a gentle smile… It was no wonder she had earned the nickname “Kami,” her beauty could be compared to that of a goddess.

And it was at that point Stein realized how much he hated her.

She was a rival for possession of Spirit and it drove him mad know and seeing the looks she gave the Scythe. In passing, he would catch bits of her conversations, her want for Spirit as her own weapon often being the topic, and a warning and a challenge sent when the two Meisters’ eyes would meet.

As much as their silent battle raged on, once Spirit and himself collected their one-hundredth Soul, the choice of a new Meister would be up to Spirit. Now that Stein had tuned his wavelength, the Scythe could be handled by anyone capable of using such a weapon. And Kami was just as skilled as Stein in that category.

Even though Spirit had assured Stein that he would continue their partnership once he became a Death Scythe, it didn’t stop Stein from sticking close or sending a well hidden glare at the young woman if they passed her. Spirit belonged to him; mind, body, and soul. 

On or off the battlefield, it was obvious Stein’s mental and physical well-being was at the forefront of Spirit’s thoughts, the Weapon often inquiring about how he was feeling, even if most of the time it was to judge whether or not he’d be under the knife later on. Stein _had_ been the only one capable of working with the redhead’s wild soul, no one else, Spirit pointed it out whenever Stein was feeling particularly low and emphasized how grateful he was for their partnership. And in regards to the ownership to Spirit’s body? Well, at this point, Stein was quite certain her knew every inch of it more than even Spirit himself.

Ah yes, each night of cutting open his partner always brought a smile to his lips. A gesture made possible by Spirit putting forth the effort to make Stein happy, even at his own expense. Stein enjoyed each incision made along Spirit’s body, the deep red blood that rivaled his partner’s hair trailing slowly along his skin. Such a beautiful sight was Spirit’s heart as it beat in his chest, pumping the crimson liquid through him. Yes, red was Stein’s favorite color and Spirit provided him with so much. The hair which only Stein was allowed to run his fingers through, his blood only meant for Stein’s eyes as far as he was concerned, and Spirit could even spill his enemies’ blood for him. It was never the same beautiful color as Spirit’s but it was the thought that counts.

Stein was sure of it, he hand found the love that no one else could have for Spirit. He loved the Scythe inside and out, there was no other words that came to mind other than “beautiful” when Stein gazed upon him. It was something Kami could never see or understand.

Spirit complained each morning he awoke to a new set of stitches but he never stayed mad for long. It was the way Stein was and there was not changing it, though that didn’t stop their small banter as they collected their last soul, the witch‘s. It had been a fairly vicious fight, Stein sporting a cut across his face and three deep gouges from the witch’s claws across Spirit’s back, both of their clothes tattered and worse for wear, but they had won in the end. Spirit could claim his spot as a Death Scythe and their fame would most likely surge again.

Stein could still remember that night clearly. They had collapsed down in the grass once Stein had stitched up the deeper wounds, both exhausted and coming down from the adrenaline high from the fight, both lost in their own thoughts to speak. Spirit, as usual, was the first to break the silence with a chuckle which caused Stein to look at him, the grass brushing his cheek.

“We can’t really see this many stars back home, huh?” It was more of a statement than a question but still odd coming from Spirit. Stein shrugged and turned his gaze back to the small silver dots filling the sky, keeping silent for a few minutes as he considered his words before speaking.

“It’s not possible with the lights of the city.”

“It’s a beautiful sight, don’t you think?”

“…I can think of better.”

Stein didn’t really see the appeal of stars; they couldn’t be physically dissected because they were billions of miles away. Completely useless in his opinion.

But when he felt Spirit’s hand find his, his appreciation for the night sky increased, even if for only that moment.

The following days hand passed as usual as possible for them. As had the following weeks. Upon their return, Stein gained many more admirers for his skills, though only from afar (he was still considered pretty creepy by his classmates and had a well-known insanity streak). Spirit had received the title of Death Scythe and had even more young women and scythe wielders falling at his feet, practically begging him to be their partner.

But this time, Kami was part of the attack.

As much as Stein hated to acknowledge it, Spirit was no different from the other males whom fell victim to Kami’s beauty and grace. Stein had tried to keep Spirit occupied but he had nothing to truly compete with the young woman’s way of twisting any man she desired around her finger. He had his abilities, familiarity with handling Spirit, and… nothing else. Even the feelings his held for Spirit, though it would be twisted even by his standard to call it “love,” were one-sided and it was obvious. To Spirit, he was his companion, his closest friend who had allowed Spirit to flourish and rise above and beyond everyone’s expectations. To think Stein would be considered anything more was pointless and only drove his mind into the darker corners.

It was inevitable their partnership would end one day, being a Death Scythe meant Spirit technically belonged to Shinigami-sama but he could still be wielded by someone else for the time being. Stein could still hold on to the hope Spirit would still choose him as he guaranteed so many years prior, before he had heard rumors that Kami was going to ask him to partner with her.

Stein was not surprised when Kami finally made her move the first time he was called away from Spirit’s side in a long time. He couldn’t ignore it; Shinigami-sama had requested to meet with him to check on the insanity still eating away at his conscious. Spirit could have accompanied him but Stein was informed he also had plans he couldn’t break and the two had promised to meet up that evening. The usual spot.

After the meeting with the city’s leader and finally an approval to leave, Stein wandered through the city, more than willing to take his time getting to the café he and Spirit so often would sit in front of and watch people come and go. Spirit would get restless after a while but Stein was comfortable staying there and studying the passing humans for hours on end. He was early, it wouldn’t bother him. As he passed a street, a faint blur of red caught the corner of his eye and caused the young Meister to pause and look properly. 

Further down the street, arms linked and pressed close to one another, Spirit and Kami were smiling and speaking softly to one another. The red of Spirit’s hair catching the setting sun’s color perfectly while Kami’s overall beauty only enhanced the sight, they looked like a pair of angels picked straight out of heaven and placed in front of Stein. 

His blood froze in his veins when Kami noticed him, a confident smile appearing on her lips before she paused and turned toward Spirit, the back of her fingertips brushing over his cheek as she reached up to thread her fingers through Spirit’s hair (the hair only Stein was allowed to touch), spoke a few soft words, and then pulled the taller man down into a kiss.

Stein’s blood boiled when Spirit willingly wrapped and arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer. It was something Stein had once vaguely dreamed of Spirit doing to him…

Never the less, he forced himself to go to their meet-up location. He sat there, simmering with anger and his mind teetering on the edge, but the moment he felt Spirit’s hand on his shoulder and the sound of his voice as he greeted him with a big, goofy smile, he felt it all melt away. He couldn’t stay mad at him when he was smiling like he was and talking so excitedly, even if the contents of his words were about his surprise date with Kami. It was the topic of the night even as they got back to their living quarters, Spirit flopping down on their beaten up couch and Stein taking his usual seat beside him, leaning back against his side with a book propped up on his bent legs. The redhead continued excitedly, an arm wrapped around Stein’s shoulders and playing with his hair occasionally as he spoke of Kami’s proposal that he choose her for his new partner. Stein couldn’t do much more than feign slight interest, allowing himself to become absorbed into the words of the book and humming or nodding his head when appropriate. 

Yes, they were the perfect picture of a synchronized pair. 

However a handful of days later, it all came to a halt when Spirit announced Kami to be his new Meister. Each word tore into Stein and his hands clenched at his sides as he watched Spirit pack his belongings, each piece of their partnership being placed in a box to be taken away from Stein and bared to Kami. 

Why? Why had he chose her? Why wasn’t Stein good enough? Why was Spirit leaving him? Why? _Why? **Why?**_

It was the only word running though his head. Spirit hadn’t left yet and the insanity was already moving in on him quickly. Though he understood and agreed with it from the logical point; Spirit could only benefit from having another partner, gain new experience from working with someone else. But it didn’t stop the questions running through his head or the feeling of being abandoned like he was once before by his parents.

Their farewell wasn’t the most heartfelt, Stein still wasn’t the best at showing emotion but Spirit cried enough for the both of them as he hugged the smaller Meister, nearly crushing Stein’s ribs as an endless stream of thanks, demands to keep in contact, and orders not to run around dissecting people tumbled out at once. Stein barely heard the words over the voices in his head as he hugged Spirit back, trying to pour what emotions he had learned to show into it and also attempting to memorize just the sound of his voice. If he was to guess correctly, Spirit and Kami would be leaving Shibusen to venture the world for a few years to gain further experience.

If he desired, Stein could have taken another Weapon for a partner, Marie had approached him a few times on the subject but he refused to take anyone else so soon. Instead, Shinigami-sama had a secluded area in the forest set aside for him, understanding his fragile state of mind. It was there that Stein perfected his hand-to-hand combat and was free to experiment and dissect any animal he desired without complaint. Every so often, Shinigami-sama would show up to deliver a new letter from Spirit as well as to check up on Stein’s well-being. His mental state had eventually leveled off after a while but he had chosen to remain alone in the woods. 

Stein never replied to the letter that told him of Spirit’s adventures, his growing relationship with Kami, their marriage, the things they should do together when they returned, the invitation to the baby shower… Spirit’s letters would go on and on about pointless things but it was obvious he knew of Stein’s seclusion and was attempting to keep him updated on what was going on in the outside world. Still caring so much about his past Meister even when he had no reason to. 

The thought alone was enough to lessen the voices for even a little while, and even though Stein refused to send a single letter back, he kept each one to be read on the nights when the sky was clear with only the moon and stars as his light.


End file.
